El significado de un nombre
by Azulz Friki
Summary: Porque los nombres Cygnus, Sirius, Ginevra y Victoire son muy importantes para la gente que los aman.
1. Cisne

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

**Generación: **Fundadores y Medioevo.

**Pareja: **Cygnus Black &amp; Druella Rosier. (Normal)

* * *

_**EL SIGNIFICADO DE UN NOMBRE**_

_Por Azulz Friki_

* * *

La tranquilidad es total en ese día nublado y ventoso.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los matrimonios de la ilustre familia Black, el amor entre Druella y Cygnus era real. Se conocieron de niños, y no tardaron en quererse como nunca antes habían querido a nadie. El matrimonio es feliz, casi sin peleas.

Están en el jardín de la gran casa donde viven. Hay un lago en las cercanías, y este día un cisne nada en él.

Druella se acerca a su esposo y señala el cisne con su dedo índice.

—Sonará infantil, Cygnus, pero parte de mi amor por ti se debe a eso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Al lago? —pregunta él, algo confundido.

La risa cálida de la mujer resuena en los jardines de la casa.

—No, bobo —musita con suavidad—. Es por tu nombre. Cygnus, cisne. Mi animal favorito.

— ¡Yo no soy ningún animal! —dice él por impulso. Ambos se ríen.

Se besan.


	2. Estrella Sirius

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

**Generación: **La Primera Generación.

**Pareja: **Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin. (Slash)

* * *

_**EL SIGNIFICADO DE UN NOMBRE**_

_Por Azulz Friki_

* * *

Están solos en ese vasto jardín. Ha pasado un año desde la salida de ambos de Hogwarts y están dentro de la Orden del Fénix. Están mirando el cielo, ambos —el licántropo y el animago—, en un silencio absoluto, con las manos entrelazadas.

Remus señala un punto titilante en el manto negro que resuelta ser la noche, densa y hermosa a la vez.

— ¿Ves esa estrella? —le dice a Sirius amablemente—. Es mi favorita —se sincera, y una leve sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

El pelinegro parpadea, algo confundido. Fija la vista en el cielo nocturno y observa, analiza la estrella que señala su novio. Entonces llega a una conclusión, y murmura:

—Pero…pero esa es la estrella por la que me llamaron. Sirius —musita, perplejo.

La suave risa, cálida como una brisa primaveral, del licántropo, resuena en los oídos de Sirius y es un tintineo angelical en sus oídos.

—Por eso mismo.


	3. Ginebra

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

**Generación: **La Segunda Generación.

**Pareja: **Ginny Weasley &amp; Lisa Turpin. (Femslash) –El primero que hago-

* * *

_**EL SIGNIFICADO DE UN NOMBRE**_

_Por Azulz Friki_

* * *

Lisa se acerca con gesto coqueto a la pelirroja. La música resuena en la estancia y la gente baila al compás del ritmo. Ginny está sola, ya que Harry está en una misión como Auror.

—Hola, Weasley —dice—. ¿Bailas?

Ginny parpadea, perpleja. Dirige su mirada a la ex-Ravenclaw y ve un cuerpo curvilíneo, precioso. Suspira, y sabe que va a odiarse por lo que iba a hacer, y asiente.

A la mañana siguiente, le duele la cabeza. Se da cuenta de que no tiene ropa y siente un brazo que la toma. Observa y se da cuenta de que allí está Lisa, totalmente desnuda. Mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que está en una habitación del lugar donde fue la fiesta.

—Ginevra…—murmura ella cuando se está yendo, ya vestida—. Eres como la ginebra; eres adictiva. Vuelve mañana…

La pelirroja no responde, a pesar de que en silencio quiere volver.


	4. Victoria

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

**Generación: **La Tercera Generación.

**Pareja: **Victoire Weasley &amp; Dominique Weasley. (Incesto)

_**EL SIGNIFICADO DE UN NOMBRE**_

_Por Azulz Friki_

Ambos, hermano y hermana, saben perfectamente que lo que hacían era incorrecto. Que es tabú, que es algo prohibido. Pero no les importa. Porque ambos deseaban al otro en un pasado, y ahora pueden hacer realidad sus fantasías y deseos.

Dominique y Victoire se besan con pasión, mientras una electricidad recorre los cuerpos de ambos tan rápido como sus bocas hacen contacto. Sus lenguas danzan en un baile que parece no tener fin. Se separan, y Victoire cierra la puerta con un encantamiento. Después, viajan al cielo y al infierno, mientras las manos de Dominique exploran el cuerpo de su hermana hasta la saciedad y la lengua de Victoire pasa por lugares por los que nunca antes había pasado.

Llegan al clímax al mismo tiempo. Terminan gritando a la vez, mientras Victoire se arquea del placer.

Dominique, con toda la racionalidad que puede, sonríe.

‹‹Le haces honor a tu nombre, Vic: tenerte es una victoria››.


End file.
